User talk:Andrew1219
Hi, welcome to Bionicle sets and creations Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Andrew1219 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mata Nui (Talk) 17:03, 2009 July 9 Hello dude what's up Well... Its a bit late in the story but I could definately have him fight alongside the Order in the war with Icus and Flavus if you want Adminship I will. :) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:48, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Could you give me a link? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:51, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ALright then What a text-based RPG is OK... RPG is short for Role Playing Game. There are different types of RPGs, but this is a text-based one. A text-based RPG usually has a scenario. This is usually a war, or similar. It sometimes have characters, from which the players can choose. And then, it works like this: One player posts one part of the story, describing what happens to his/her character. Then the next player does the same, and so on. See here for an example. I hope I explained good. Mata Nui 18:28, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks/Good! This is a good start! Mata Nui 18:34, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Hm... Is it possible that you can change him somehow? I meant, not specifically being an element lord, as they shouldn't exist in that world. He can still have his powers, though. Mata Nui 18:39, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds good. We'll leave it for everyone else to figure out why he has elemental powers... Mata Nui 18:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Good, if not a little short. But still good. Mata Nui 18:59, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::No problem. About the RPG, are you going to control two characters? o_0 Mata Nui 19:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::No, but it's against the traditions. :P You quite much don't need to do that, as you can still write abou twhat hi does, but from Cortez's point of view. Mata Nui 19:18, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::As I said on the forum, it will start as soon as we have enough characters. Without enough characters, it won't be much of an RPG. 19:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) How do I get to it? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 19:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) A Monster is Created. It is awesome! What do you think of my series??? I think soon you will become an Admin! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 2 & 3 Or maybe they are friends, I will keep an eye on them. Thank you. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! No sorry, :( [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! AMIC You could get MV and MS getting upgrades? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 20:13, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! OK. Ok. on your username thing you need 8 links, tell me the ones you want? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:38, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Admin Well, you are quite active now and I will change my vote but its still 1-1. You'll need at least another vote before you can be upgraded to admin. Hey Andrew you are now admin good job! No problem also I forget if you are really good you win awards so here put them on your page You're story I hate it and its rubbish... KIDDING Love it! That is an awesome quote! That story is pure genious! Love it! Ok... I could give him a part in the war resistance team but I don't know how I could introduce his name as he is new to all the others and it would seem a bit weird if he suddenly said: "Hi, I'm Bulrex" while fighting. Do you have any suggestions? Gah! I didn't mention. The rest of the Battle of Bara Magna story will take place on the same day and it will be outside Atero in a war against Rotam's legions. Re:Skopio XV-1 and Telluris Well... Thanks. It looks really cool... But I'm afraid that I don't have enough money one... But maybe, though. Anyways, thanks for taking the time! Mata Nui 12:42, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Contest ?? What do you want me to do? Ask Mata Nui he's in charge of it Re:User of the Week Sure. Maybe you could be in charge of it instead of me, as I'm not an admin here any longer? Mata Nui 16:23, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Hmm I not sure what that is so ask Matoro1 & Mata Nui Oh! Fine I think we should ask Mata Nui to Make the template :Well, I can try. Re:Rating System So, I think I'm done. What do you think? If there is anything you think should be changed, I'm sure you can do that yourself. :@Rating: Thanks. Go ahead and put it into action. :@Cendox: Nah, not needed, but thanks anyways. I've seen many pictures of it already, and read a review of it on BZPower. Mata Nui 12:37, October 16, 2009 (UTC) WOW! That makes Tollubo look like Zesk dung! Awesome! I'd definately buy him! So did you get sysop in the end? (TBW) Sure, I was just patrolling your edit to a user's page. You know, the plagued tribe category and you said you 'deleted' it, which you can't do unless your a sysop, so I thought someone had promoted you without giving me a chance to humiliate you... >:-D Anyway, good point, I;ll remove his vote pronto! Also, have you seen my brickshelf account? On second thought, there is some conflict about removing MG's vote and. Mata Nui has a good point when he says that MG deserves the right to chose his replacement and I find myself agreeing with him there. Re:Images Well... I don't know. Can't you do it yourself? I mean, if you've got all of the images on your computer already (Which I assume you do), you can use the feature to easily upload most of the images. :OK, then. Have you already uploaded any? ::OK. :::Any other? ::::No problem. I'll do Mecha Vastus now. :::::We're going to Germany over the upcoming holidays. ::::::Thanks! :::::::Anyways, I'll be home tomorrow (Sunday), too. And I'll maybe have Internet available the rest of the week, but I don't know for sure about that. ::::::Hotel, I believe. Import Thanks for the offer, but I can do it.Thanks. MK Okay, sure.Thanks. MK Also, mind if it can only be my Bara magna characters? MK Sure. MK Pages The following pages I don't want uploaded: Zennez Crelk Xenox Vels Chardex Kredex Lyra Cellix Zoruxx Gerk Garax Cole Vix Goxxer Leresh Pev Hex Clawka "Frostbite" Gilvex Makura Mechanical Rahkshi Leresh's MVT Rezahk Render Building Instructions Drixna Spear of Knowledge Laser Sword Shadow Sword Rotating Shadow Shield Axe of Iron Staff of Iron Spear of Light Double Bladed Sword Sword of Darkness Electricity Chains Ultra Staffs Volvtex Fe-Koro Hex's Hut Render's Blog Revenge is Key Makuta Missions Divided we Fall Tales of Time MK thanks thanks for doing that but what I meant was copying and pasting all of the words on all my pages. (I have over 48 pages on Cb wiki) so if you would import them for me that would be very much appreciated, also arn't you the user that I was talking to about the legend reborn, on CB wiki cool cool and what did you think of the movie Wi-Fi Sorry mate, I not allowed to use my NDS right now (I took it school and now it is confiscated for 2 months!) Maybe another time. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Re: Order of Tollubo Well... Its a little late in the story to have new recruits, and the order is already out of secrecy. However, if you can explain to me how some of them, (most are already dead in my story e.g. SFTahu, SFPridak, SFKongu, SFGresh and SFTarix) and I already have 2010 plans for Matoro that can't include him being upgraded to Super Force. To apologise for the above I will let you use one of my characers in your story. (You can pick which one) Well... that could work but it would really confuse the storyline. I don't think having two Matoros, Kiinas and Ackars as well as all the others, running around. Plus, it is a bit late. There will only be five more chapters and they will be jammed full of story that had to last until December. That's one story every two weeks. I could try and squeeze in the last two members on the list (Nascour and Cragon) in some way but I will need you to tell me about them e.g, where have they come from, how can they have taken so long, how did they get there? What is their storyline significance in your serial. That sort of thing. Yes but I still need to know the above as they aren't on the page. If ou don't want the spoilers visible on a talk page before you've written the chapter then you could always e-mail me what you plan to be a brief history of them via the user e-mail function. OK... Its lunch time here in KL. Sorry, the reason I'm trying to squeeze it all in now is that I move on December and actually arrive in Scotland (to live) on Christmas day so I won't have a house/internet until at least march, meaning I may have a long inactivity and am trying to get the story done before that. Anyway, good night! Well it certainly sounds interesting (NO SARCASM THERE!) and I ove the idea but I think I'll need to know a bit more basic history. E.g. Which planet? Which village (if any) that sort of thing. How you fit them into the current bioncile storyline. (Oo.. forgot that bit) But what about Cragon, how can he act as his body guard if he's in the MU? Right... I could have them appear with Tiruth in a chapter of great signifficance. Does Nascour treat Cragon with respect or like a slave? Ok, and finally, what are their personalities like? Wise, overconfident, reckless, noble, quiet? Thanks. I'll leave you alone now. (Puts gun away) the questioning is over... In all true seriousness though, thanks, I'll give them both a good part but they can only appear briefly becasue I have planned for Tiruth to take Tollubo on a spiritual journey. However, they could give away a major storyline spoiler.... and I know just the thing Nascour could be guarding on Bara Magna!